Hitler Plays ROBLOX Phantom Forces
by AnUnterganger
Summary: This parody contains stuff of Adolf Hitler from the Movie Der Untergang as a parody. This story is not to be taken seriously, and if you may be offended, LEAVE NOW.


Adolf Hitler plays ROBLOX

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DOWNFALL PARODIES.**

It was another day in the "Hitler Planning Room".

Jodl started like any other day with the sentence,"My Führer, what is your next horrendous plan?"

Hitler went ahead and replied "Today, I am playing this gaming platform called ROBLOX, I found an ad on it and decided I would try it out."

Jodl asked "What do you do first, my Führer?"

Hitler just replied like normal, "Well, Steiner showed me how to sign up for ROBLOX, all I need is the username, birth date, password, and agreement to the terms of use."

Hans Krebs somewhere in the room, replied to Hitler "My fish would really like to play with you. Perhaps my fish could sign up too later on."

Hitler, kindly replying "Fine! Your fish can play with me anytime he wants."

Then, Jodl, always objecting to Hitler's plan, begins objecting again, "But My Führer playing ROBLOX may be a bad idea!"

Hitler, angrily replies while slamming his desk, "WHY IS PLAYING ROBLOX A BAD IDEA?"

Jodl replies AGAIN "ROBLOX has many flaws!"

Hitler, ending the conversation says "Dammit Jodl all games will have flaws, so shut up and watch me play after!"

All of a sudden, Mohnke entered the room bringing Hitler's computer, and once the PC booted up, Hitler opened up the ROBLOX website and signed up.

His username was "DolfyIsSwaggy" because he thinks he is.

Once he signed up, he found some games to play. Since he loved FPS games, he went for Phantom Forces, without knowing the risk.

But when he saw that he needed to install ROBLOX Player, he was shocked. He hated installing programs, and he was not about to do it, until Mohnke told him "If you do not install it, you can't play."

Oh well, he installed it. He had quite a bit of storage left, so he was fine.

Joining in and choosing a weapon, he was shocked once again! No german weapons! Only the M4! He didn't look at the secondary by the way.

That did not shock Hitler however.

He spawned at the Ravod 911 Map.

Then, accidently pressing space, he deployed. He did have video game experience previously, so he uses the WASD keys.

He thought these enemies were "easy to beat" because they looked pretty easy to beat, so he used his M4 and tried shooting.

However, he didn't know that there were grenades in Phantom Forces. He killed a player, stayed there but the person that got killed was doing the suicide grenade trolling, so he got killed by the grenade.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

The generals start laughing.

Then he thinks "Hmm, I do have a sniper, so maybe if I hide somewhere, I could kill someone!"

So, he hides at the corner of the map, and off he goes, sniping 3 people.

However, Jodl objects "But My Furher you should be leaving this place!"

Hitler replies "One more objection and your bald head goes into space!"

However, Jodl was right. One person deployed right at the back of him, and shoots Hitler with a shotgun.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Laughter

Then Fegelein finally speaks up "My Failure, maybe you should stop camping and play this game properly."

Meanwhile, Krebs' grabs his phone and starts signing up. He plays on his phone, by the way.

Hitler replies to Fegelein "I play the game however I want, Fegelein!"

Little did Hitler know, Fegelein was planning an antic as usual.

His antic was that if Hitler got 3 more kills, Hitler's computer would get the Blue Screen of Death.

Krebs on the other hand decided to play tomorrow once his fish signs up.

Hitler throws a grenade at someone because he accidentally pressed G.

That was a kill.

"HAHAHA!"

"If these retarded noobs are so easy to beat, I might as well bring the team to victory."

He then camped using his sniper and killed another person.

"HAHAHA!"

Then, he accidentally sniped someone.

"HAHAHA!"

Then, his computer freezes.

Hitler, "Hey, why did the computer freeze."

Goebbels replied after not saying much for a while,

"Maybe it is one of Fegelein's stupid antics. He always does this to your computer."

Hitler replies "I totally agree. Fegelein, the antic master is just a menace."

42 minutes later…

"Damn, Fegelein's antics went way to f-"

The computer bluescreens.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

"Poor old man."

"Poor old man."

"Poor old man."

"Poor old man."

"Poor old man."

(Laughter)

"Damn it stop mocking me!"

"Poor old man."

"Poor old man."

"Poor old man."

(Laughter)

"Stop mocking me!"

Then, the bunker gradually gets filled with smoke.

Everyone starts complaining. Hitler does not know what the problem is.

However, Fegelein set a timer for Hitler's computer to explode in 3 days.

Fegelein leaves the bunker.

"FEGEL-TELEPORT!"

Fegelein then talks to Himmler for a while in Berlin.

He was talking about the antic he committed,

"Well, Hitler's computer will explode in 3 days. He'll be very pissed off."

"But what about the generals? They are not to be pissed off."

"Don't worry, they won't. They always like my antics except for that half dead monster and that Monkey. The poor old man will be really pissed off considering how expensive his computer is, which is $6,000 dollars."

"He's always pissed off."

"Anyways, gotta go. FEGEL-TELEPORT!"

Back at the bunker, Hitler is getting really pissed off with the smell, complaining he might throw up.

3 days later…

Hitler, "Despite the smell, we still should be able to play Phantom Forces until someone can buy an ai-"

The computer explodes and so does the bunker.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

Everyone starts laughing except for Hitler, Mohnke, and Goebbels.

Goebbels rants "IT'S NOT FUNNY TO LAUGH ABOUT HITLER'S COMPUTER EXPLODING!"

" **Poooooooooor old MANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"**

(Laughter)


End file.
